Small Town Girls
by uiytrcgvhbvyi
Summary: Lexa's spent her whole life alone in a small town on the coast but the arrival of a newcomer changes everything for her. Clarke is left broken after the untimely death of her father but after meeting a mysterious girl from a small town her entire life is changed. Clexa AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

 **A/N: I got the inspiration for this from someone on tumblr (clarkesquad). I just thought this was a really cute idea and I love AUs so here we are. Basically Lexa has been living in a small town her whole life and one day the Griffins move in.**

* * *

It started like any other day did. No one would have expected that the town would be changed for the better within the next 24 hours. The sun climbed slowly into the sky casting gentle, warming rays into the lives of the bleary-eyed town dwellers. People dragged themselves out of bed and went about their daily activities: shopping, walking, taking out the trash.

Lexa found herself doing exactly that, for nothing ever changed in the small town of Polis. That is, of course, until the calming familiarity was shattered by the arrival of the moving van. People turned to stare at it as it wound its way through the sleepy streets in the weight of the midday heat. Clutching her trash bags in hand, Lexa watched as the van drew to a stop outside a house 5 doors down from Lexa's … no one had lived there for years. Caught in the rapture of this new scene she failed to notice the scarlet car crawling behind until it drew to a stop and its occupants spilled out into the blinding light. She was almost blinded by the brightness of the girl's hair as the sun bounced care-free off of her golden-white hair like it would off of snow. The moment seemed to stop time and stand still, holding Lexa captive in that one breath-taking, beautiful second. Then the girl shifted into the shadows and the spell was broken. As she turned so that her face was turned towards Lexa she could see that she was about her age. With her bronzed pale skin and a delicate, round face she was certainly not what you would describe as simple. She had a kind of beauty that Lexa had never seen before. It was as if she was completely new to this world, an outsider, everything about her seemed to contradict everything Lexa knew – her gait was brisk, demanding, nothing like the soft meanderings of the locals; her eyes shifted nervously, canvasing the area for threats but her body showed no other signs of her insecurity; and her face was flushed with colour from unusual exposure to the heat. Lexa found herself strangely drawn to this newcomer, normally a loner, this was a completely new experience for her. All of a sudden the girl looked Lexa directly in the eye, she jumped as if burned, suddenly acutely aware of how long she'd been staring. Crimson bloomed across Lexa's face and she felt the heat of embarrassment burning her neck. Timidly, she hastily dropped the trash bags, gave a miniscule, awkward wave, and scuttled back inside her house, her blood still boiling.

Standing in the cool darkness behind the door Lexa allowed herself to release a long, drawn-out breath and dropped her head backwards against the mottled wood. Thoroughly ashamed at having been caught staring she retreated to the sanctity of her cramped bedroom and dramatically flung herself down onto her bed. Running a sweaty hand over her face she did everything she could to banish the thoughts of that awful stranger with the sun trapped in her hair.

* * *

Clarke knew she was being lazy. She knew she should be helping her mom boss the men around or unpack a box of essentials, but she felt drained. The last few weeks had taken a heavy toll on Clarke. The death of her father had stripped away the last layer of energy she had and left her feeling raw and vulnerable. Clarke had never been one for emotions, she felt it was better to keep your feelings to yourself, that way people couldn't use them against you. It also meant that no one except her would get hurt. She bore it so her mother wouldn't have to. Curling herself up into a tighter ball on the windowsill Clarke gazed out into the wild, over-grown garden and let her mind wander freely. She had never liked to put a damper on her thoughts, they allowed her to escape from her reality. When she was a child, Clarke had occupied herself by drawing anything and everything that came to mind. Over the years she had gotten pretty good but her pads and pens were packed in the bottom of a box in some faraway place. She looked down the street at the house 5 doors down and drifted onto the topic of the girl she had caught watching her. She had seemed harmless enough and the way she had scampered off when she realised she'd be spotted made Clarke's lips twitch involuntarily into a smile. She tried to fight it off but the adorableness was too much for her to stop grinning. Their eye contact had only lasted a few moments and then the coffee-haired girl had run off but Clarke had felt an unusual connection the that girl. The girl's skin was much darker that hers, its honey colour contrasted the deep darkness of her hair nicely. Letting out a deep sigh, she dropped her head onto the cold glass and let her breath fog up the clear window.

"Clarke?" her mom called from downstairs "Clarke, can you come down here?"

Clarke made no effort to move and just stared stoically into the garden. She could not help the guilt creeping like fire into her brain, but she could not summon the will to move. Clarke knew her mom had been suffering just as much as she had these past few months and she knew she was being unfair but she just couldn't move.

"Clarke honey?" her mom called again, closer this time and she heard the soft tread of footsteps on the stairs. A gentle knock came from the door and a head popped round the door "Baby, you okay?"

She turned her head slightly so that she could see her mother slightly better "I'm sorry Mom"

Abby came fully into the room and traced a hand up her daughter's back carefully. She squeezed Clarke's shoulder gently "It's okay, baby. Van's nearly unpacked anyway" Slowly, she sat down on the other end of the windowsill and rubber her hand against the soft material of Clarke's trousers.

"You want me to come downstairs?"

"I was going to unpack all the kitchen stuff, you can come and help me if you want to"

Clarke lifted her finger and doodled on the steamed up glass "I'll be down in a minute"

"Do you want to go out later? We could walk around town, check out the area"

Clarke looked up from the trailing patterns her hand was forming on the fogged up window and nodded "That'd be nice"

Abby smiled at her daughter "Okay"

* * *

Clarke waited a few minutes, collecting her thoughts, before falling carefully off of the ledge and trudging down the stairs. She found a box labelled 'kitchen' and lugged it with her into the room. Her mom had her back to her and was desperately stretching to reach the top shelf of the cupboard. Clarke laughed. Though she was not much taller than her mother, she still found it funny when she couldn't reach things. "You want some help with that, shorty?"

"Clarke!" Abby whirled round, almost dropping the glasses she was holding in her hands "I think I can manage" she said, then, under her breath "I'm not that short"

Clarke put her box down on the table and took the glasses from her mom "Let's take those before you break them"

"Excuse me, who's the mother here?" Abby said, mock angry.

"Just because you're older, doesn't mean you're wiser" Clarke countered and found herself smiling. It was almost exactly like old times. Before everything had crumbled into dust and forced them to lose everything. Maybe this place would be good for the two of them after all.

* * *

"Dad?" Lexa called as she flitted through the house, searching for her father "Dad, where are you?"

"What?"

She loitered in the doorway for a few seconds, the entered "I'm going to take some coffee to the neighbours that moved in"

Her father was sprawled on the couch, as usual "Why?"

"I thought it'd be nice. I mean moving house must be stressful and they probably haven't had much time to –"

"Just do whatever you want" her father cut her off.

"Oh … okay" Lexa left the room as quickly as she could. She loved her dad, but he had a tendency to not care enough. Over the years she had discovered that it was best to leave him out of most of her decisions, however she still felt she had to inform him of where she was. She hurried to the kitchen, made a pot of coffee as fast as she could, grabbed a carton of milk, a pot of sugar and a random packet of biscuits from the sparse cupboard. She debated taking some mugs with her but there was the issue of whether they would invite her to stay or not, so she decided they would probably have their own mugs.

Using her leg and one hand to gingerly balance the tray, Lexa knocked on the door. She heard the soft murmur of voices and then the gentle pad of feet on the hardwood flooring. Lexa briefly bit back a grin as she heard someone fumbling clumsily with the door before it whipped open and she came face to face with the girl from earlier. Lexa's breath caught in the back of her throat as her eyes raked up her. Earlier she had been too far away to see her clearly but now she could tell she was simply ravishing. Her eyes were bright; bluer than any she had ever seen before. It was as if the girl had trapped the ocean in her eyes. They sparkled like quartz in the sun and had a youthful quality that Lexa had never noticed in anyone before.

* * *

Clarke stood in the doorway, confused. The girl who had been watching her earlier was standing on _her_ doorstep with a teapot and a packet of Oreos. She was stunning. Her hair was as dark as Clarke's was light, her eyes so deep and soulful, the kind of eyes you can stare into and feel yourself getting lost in. They burned with ferocity like fire, rich and alluring, and it ignited something within her. Innocence reflected out of her, it resonated within her and rebounded of ever surface.

"Hi. I'm Lexa"

An insatiable smile bloomed across her face "Clarke"

* * *

 **A/N: Someone once called me 'the girl with the sun in her hair and the sea in her eyes' and I thought that was really cute so yeah. Please, please suggest any ideas you guys have and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up I've been in mourning for Lexa and just couldn't bring myself to write anymore. I will forever be bitter about Lexa's, and all the other characters who were minorities (Wells, Anya, Munroe, Lincoln), death.**

* * *

Lexa followed Clarke into the house casting curious glances around as she walked – never had she seen the interior before. It was quaint; old-fashioned, with pale coloured walls and dark wooden floors. She gripped the tray tightly, trying to force her awkwardness out of her body so that she did not embarrass herself in front of her new neighbours, or, more specifically, Clarke. Her breath hitched in her throat as they entered the kitchen and she came face-to-face with another, much older, woman. Lexa's seemingly dormant nerves were set aflame at this new development. Of course she had known that Clarke must have parents but it hadn't dawned on her that she would have to meet them so soon. But there was a softness about this woman's face, a kind, gently, motherly feeling. Her tawny hair was swept back into a ponytail but wisps had escaped and now stuck out, framing her tender face in chocolate. Unable to stop herself, Lexa cracked a grin, clearly beauty ran in the family.

"Mom" Lexa shook her head as the sound of Clarke's voice snapped her back to reality "This is Lexa. She's from down the road."

A warm smile spread across the woman's face as her gaze flicked from her daughter to Lexa "Well hi then. I'm Abby Griffin"

"Lexa" she said simply, then cursed herself mentally, Clarke had just introduced her and now she was being awkward. Anxiously she shook her head again and set her tray down on the kitchen unit. If Abby thought Lexa was strange she didn't show it, just extended her hand for Lexa to shake and apologised for the mess. Giggling, Lexa said "Don't worry about it, my house is much worse" and the lingering doubt was gone.

Silently, Abby made three cups of coffee while Lexa and Clarke perched on the table next to each other. "So, Lexa" Abby started, bringing the mugs to the two teenagers "How long have you lived in Polis?"

Lexa graciously accepted the cup and warmed her hands on the burning china "My whole life" she paused to take a tiny sip of the scalding coffee, pursing her lips at the heat "My mom lived her before –" she stopped herself, not wanting to seem like the sad little girl with the dead mother.

"Oh" Abby said, realising what Lexa was implying and not sure what to say.

Clarke jumped right in, skimming over the hint of death that had been introduced as if it had never been there even though Abby new it much be hurting her "So you know your way around town then?" Clarke gave her no time to answer "Mom and I were thinking of going exploring later. Maybe you could show us around?"

Lexa was taken aback by Clarke's forwardness, she had never met someone who seemed so open before "Er… um … yeah. Sure"

"Clarke, don't pressure the poor girl" Abby chastised.

"It's okay, Mrs Griffin. I'd be happy to show you guys the town"

"Cool" Clarke grinned, her green eyes glittering in the afternoon light.

* * *

The Griffins knocked on Lexa's door 4 hours later. The sun was just beginning to sink in the sky so the street was criss-crossed with long shadows and patches of softening golden light. A bang came from the other side of the door followed by a muffed cussing as Lexa tripped over something. Clarke choked back a snigger and pulled her purple hoodie tighter around herself as the door was flung open.

"Hey. I mean hi" Lexa gushed breathily, nervously slipping a hand through her hair. She had changed her clothes and was now wearing a thick leather jacket that fit her snugly.

"You ready?" Clarke asked, stepping backwards from the threshold to distance herself from an extremely attractive looking Lexa. She frowned slightly at her own actions, as if they had been performed sub-consciously.

"Yeah" she said, then turned and called back into the house "Dad, I'm going out!" If there was a reply the three women did not hear it as Lexa slammed the door closed. "So where did you guys want to go?" Lexa said, visibly more relaxed than their first encounter "We could go down to the beach? Or the park? Or there's this cute little sandwich shop that does the best paninis ever?"

"Well I don't know about you two girls but I'm starving" Abby said, her lips quirked in a lopsided smile.

"Sure. Paninis it is then!" Lexa grinned as she marched off on her quest for food leaving the others trailing behind her.

* * *

They sat on the grassy curb opposite the shop and ate their paninis in comfortable silence. Earlier, Lexa had somehow managed to get tomato on her nose and had blushed furiously when Abby had pointed it out to her while stifling a laugh. Clarke was being oddly quiet, but as they were still strangers Lexa had no idea as she jabbered on about the time she went to the beach, nearly drowned and then had a celebratory panini because she didn't die. Abby, however, did notice her daughter's unusual behaviour and made a mental note to ask Clarke what was wrong later when there was no Lexa to be embarrassed in front of. As for Lexa, the older woman was not sure what to make of her. She was … strange … driven, intelligent, thoughtful and she exuded so much innocence about her that it made her seem even younger than she probably was. Truth be told she baffled her, she seemed like a nice girl but there was something that made Abby feel like there was a lot more to her than this childish image she showed the world. Abby's train of thought was interrupted by the loud noise coming from the church clock, signifying the turn of the hour.

Lexa leapt to her feet in horror "Oh God, I didn't realise we had been out so long. Oh my dad's going to kill me!" That was a lie, her dad was probably asleep in his chair by now and even if he wasn't he wouldn't care how late she had stayed out but Lexa had so much work she needed to do before Monday and she knew that if she wasn't careful she would end up spending all night with Clarke and her mother.

"We should head back then" Abby said, hauling herself to her feet and dragging an unwilling Clarke up with her.

They trudged back through the deserted streets in comfortable silence, none of them finding the need to talk. Abby held Clarke's hand like a child and the latter was swinging their joined arms wildly. Lexa walked slightly ahead of the pair, her eyes fixed firmly on the sidewalk in front of her and her ears desperately trying to tune out Clarke's giggles. The Griffins followed her all the way to her front door and waited patiently to ensure she got inside alright. Before she closed the door Lexa offered them both a nervous goodbye wave.

"Thank you for showing us round, Lexa. It was very nice of you"

"No problem, Mrs Griffin" Lexa smiled and for once she meant it. Normally when people asked her to do things and she said no problem she was just being polite but she had had a lot of fun with the two newcomers and hoped she would see them, especially one of them, again.

"See you tomorrow?" Clarke asked, dropping her mother's hand and taking a step forwards onto the porch.

"T - tomorrow?" Lexa's eyebrows hiked up her forehead. She had not been expecting to become such fast-friends with Clarke because she was normally awkward and apparently unlikeable.

"Yeah! We didn't get to see the beach yet!" she said, overenthusiastically.

Lexa smiled instinctively at Clarke's enthusiasm, it really was adorable. She couldn't help but notice the way her cheeks puffed up when she smiled, making her already round face see even rounder and the corners of her eyes crinkle. "Sure, I think I'm around"

"Cool" Clarke replied as she hopped backwards off of the porch and re-joined Abby who was waiting by the front gate "Bye, Lexa" she called as they disappeared off down the road.

"Bye" she had meant to shot back but it came out as a whisper that was lost into the night as she slowly shut the door, never taking her eyes off the retreating figures.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews make me very happy. Please? Someone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I have exams right now which is why my brain is now full of story ideas instead of stuff I need to know for exams. How predictable.**

* * *

Early the next morning Clarke was woken by the sun streaming through her bare windows. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light and then another for her to remember where she was. She raised her head off of the pillow to glance at her bedside clock that was currently on the floor beside her bed – 8:07am. With a grunt she dropped back onto her pillow and yanked the blanket over her head. It was too early to act like a human. She could hear her mom moving around downstairs, but there was no way Clarke was going to join her at such an ungodly hour. She didn't have to get up for school until next week and seeing as Lexa was also a teenager it was also unlikely she would be getting up before 9am. Decided that it was too hot under her blanket, Clarke pulled up for air, her hair flopping around in its bun as she flicked her head. Accepting that she wasn't going to get back to sleep Clarke pulled her laptop up onto her lap and checked her social media accounts. She had a few messages from a couple of friends back home but none of them were particularly interesting. With an exasperated sigh she decided she might as well get up and help her mom with whatever she was doing. Abby had been just as badly affected by Jake's death as Clarke had, and her mom had a tendency to throw herself into working. Rolling out of bed, she didn't even bother to put a robe on top of her pyjamas before trudging downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hi Mom" Clarke said, picking up some bread and putting it in the toaster.

"Hey, darling, you're up early"

Clarke shrugged "Couldn't sleep. What are you up to?"

"I was going to unpack some of the stuff in the kitchen"

"I'll give you a hand"

"No, honey, it's okay, I can do it. Aren't you meeting Lexa?"

"Yeah" Clarke said, grabbing the piece of toast as it popped up "We didn't really agree on a time though so…"

Abby nodded as she heaved another box of their stuff onto the side "Right. You guys were going down to the beach weren't you?"

Clarke's mouth was full of food but she spoke anyway "Yeah. You wanna come with?"

"No, it's alright. You girls go have fun"

* * *

Clarke knocked on Lexa's door at 9:30am. She had stayed with her mom for half an hour before jumping in the shower and getting dressed to meet Lexa. Clarke tried desperately to ignore how long it had taken her to pick out an outfit, that meant nothing. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for the girl in question to open the door. In the few seconds it took Lexa to get to the door Clarke began to worry about the time, perhaps Lexa wasn't awake yet, perhaps Clarke was intruding and being too forward. When Lexa opened the door she could relax. The other girl was wearing denim shorts, a lilac shirt and a leather jacket. It was clear she was completely ready to go out with Clarke.

"Hi!" Lexa's smile was bright and warm as Clarke stood there nervously.

"Hi … I er wasn't sure what time to come round, we never agreed on one" she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

"I was just about to come round and ask for you." Lexa laughed "Good timing"

Clarke leaned forwards slightly "Well you know what they say: great minds think alike"

Lexa grinned at her, pulling her boots onto her feet and zipping them up. She jumped over the door step and out onto the porch next to Clarke, swinging the door closed behind her.

* * *

Lexa trudged through the thick sand, sinking her feet into it and showering the surrounding area in sand as she lifted her feet to take another step. Clarke walked along next to her, hopping from rock to rock along the piles of rock armour at the edge of the beach. Lexa laughed as the wind blew a cloud of sand dust up and into Clarke, showering her in a storm of scratching particles. She squeaked and tried to shake it off, wobbling on her precarious perch on the rocks. Clarke flung out her arms and used Lexa's head to steady herself, the other girl immediately stopped laughing and started scowling up at her.

"Do you mind, Clarke?"

"Would you rather I fell on you, Lexa" Clarke retorted, mimicking her tone mockingly.

Without dignifying Clarke with a response, Lexa reached up and removed Clarke's hand from her head. She jerked when Clarke laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand.

"Y'know, in case I fall"

Again, Lexa said nothing. There was a lump in her throat preventing her from speaking, she simply nodded. Normally she did not like physical contact, her shyness prevented her from socialising, but Clarke's hand was warm, her skin soft, and as her thumb brushed over the back of Lexa's hand she found herself squeezing back and a smile stretching across her face. It grew even wider and Clarke smiled back. She looked so beautiful, happy and carefree, and Lexa wished she could take a picture of the moment.

"Come on" Clarke said, tugging on Lexa's fingers to pull her along the beach. She giggled as Lexa stumbled after her, tripping over the thick sand.

* * *

Once they reached the end of the rocks, Clarke lifted Lexa's hand to help her jump from the large rock. She stumbled a little as her feet hit the ground and Lexa grabbed her other arm to steady her, giggling as she did so. Clarke brushed her hair out of her face and smiled, wiggling her toes in the sand.

They sat in the soft, white, dry sand side by side. Their shoes lay on the sand beside them where they'd taken them off to stop the sand from getting into them as much as possible. They were no longer holding hands and Clarke was running her hands through the sand. She scooped some of it up and let it run through her fingers. The sharp scratching tickled her fingers and she piled some more up into a small mound. It was exactly what a small child would do at the beach. Lexa was sitting beside her, staring out into the vast, open ocean. Her head was filled with the noise of the crashing waves and calling sea birds. She always loved the beach. When she was younger, especially after her mom died, she would always come and sit on the wall around the edge of the beach with a book and lose herself in another world in the peaceful, secluded, calming scenery of the coastline. Since starting high school she hadn't been there as much, it wasn't that she didn't want to go, but that she couldn't. School work had begun to take up most of her time outside of school, she had to take care of her father, and there was always the problem of the Reapers. A gang of high school kids that terrorised the locals under the instruction of Cage Wallace – the richest boy in town. His father owned most of the town; paid most of the people's wages, which meant Cage could get away with murder. Literally. The Reapers had taken over the entire town, they lurked on street corners and some of them hung out at the beach quite often. She hadn't dared venture down there since she'd encountered them one night after an argument with her father. They'd laughed at her, teased her, surrounded her. One of them had pushed her to the ground and when she tried to take out their legs they'd all pounced on her. She'd gone home with a black eye and a split lip – her father didn't even bat and eyelid. But Clarke made her feel safe. She knew it was foolish, she'd only known her for a day and Clarke was only one woman, but she thought that if she was with Clarke no one could hurt her.

"You okay?" Clarke asked, looking at Lexa, her eyes full of concern.

"Hm? Yeah." To Lexa it felt like Clarke was gazing at her but looking right through her, as if she could see what was inside of her. She felt so vulnerable like her soul was Clarke's, and only Clarke's, to see.

Clarke continued to stare right at her "You seemed lost in your own little world"

"I was thinking about the last time I came here … it … it wasn't exactly fun"

"Oh" Clarke said, stunned. Clearly that was not what she had been expecting the other girl to say "Sorry"

Lexa flashed a quick smile "Not your fault"

Clarke paused for a moment, contemplating what she was about to say "Lexa … I think we could be really good friends"

Lexa stayed quiet.

"I mean I know we've only known each other for" she checked her watch "22 hours but you and me, we're the same. And now our lots have been thrown in together … If you need to talk about stuff you can talk to me. I get it."

Lexa pulled away from Clarke and sat back so that she could take all of her in properly. Years of isolation does not make for an easily trusting person. She studied Clarke's face, watching for signs of deceit. She saw the frown lines on Clarke's forehead, the way she was worrying at her lip, her perfect, pink, round lips, the sloping of her gentle eyes. Their gazes locked and Lexa found genuine, unadulterated concern there "Thank you, Clarke. I think I'd like that"

Clarke's face split into a massive grin at Lexa's words. She brushed her hands clean of sand and offered one to Lexa. The other girl looked at her with big, brown, confused eyes. "Come on!" Lexa took her hand tentatively and allowed Clarke to pull her up effortlessly. Clarke started pulling her towards the lapping waves of the ocean on the shore.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

"Just come on"

Lexa jumped as the sand turned from soft, warm, dry particles to the coarse, wet sand below the shoreline. Her toes curled into the sand as Clarke lead her willingly by the hand "Clarke..." she whined, dragging her name out like a petulant child.

Clarke giggled at her "Shhhh" She pulled her into the the spray after her as Lexa shrieked at the cold waters pooling around her bare feet.

"Oh my God that's so cold" she squealed, squeezing Clarke's hand tightly as they both laughed heartily.

Clarke giggled, pulling away from Lexa so their arms were stretched "I didn't expect it to be so cold!" she bent down and scooped some of the water up, much like she had with the sand, and hurled it at Lexa.

The brunette shrieked as she was splashed right in the face "Clarke!"

With an innocent smile Clarke looked up into the sky and acted nonchalant "Wasn't me" she pointed into the sea "It was the waves"

"Oh the waves" Lexa said, mockingly

Clarke nodded, a childish grin on her face as she did so, her eyes sparkling like gemstones.

Lexa's little lop-sided smile turned into a devilish grin as she hatched a scheme. Her hand dipped into the ocean as quick as a heron striking for a fish. With a quick flick of her long fingers she flung the water right into Clarke's face. This time it was her time to clutch her sides laughing as Clarke cried out in shock "It was the waves" she said solemnly once she was composed.

"This is war, Woods" Clarke cried, pouncing on Lexa.

They crashed into the ocean, so Lexa landed flat on her bottom with Clarke kneeling on top of her. They both cried as they hit the cold sea water. It soaked into the seat of Lexa's pants and oozed its way up Clarke's pant leg until they were thoroughly wet through. Their breathing was laboured as they sat together in the frigid spray. Clarke found her lips centimetres from Lexa's as their chests heaved, their heads bobbing closer and closer. Clarke's thoughts ceased to fly through her head, it was as if they were trying to swim through thick syrup. Lexa touched her hand to Clarke's forehead, a look of trepidation on her face, as if she didn't know whether she was allowed to actually touch her properly (their current seating arrangements excluded). Her gentle touch snapped Clarke out of her revere as all her thoughts came shooting back to her. She pulled away from the taller girl and jumped away from her as if she had been burned. Lexa's face fell as Clarke abruptly stood up and pretty much ran away from her.

"Clarke …?"

"I-I have to get home"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm kind of a little drunk right now, I hope the last half of this is coherent enough. Top tip: don't start writing fanfiction and then try to drink your way through a bottle of Jack Daniels.**


End file.
